Fill level measurement devices are known that can be used for three-dimensional fill level measurement. “Three-dimensional fill level measurement” is understood to mean that the surface form (topology) of the filling material can be measured. Such detection of the topology of the filling material surface is achieved for example by scanning the surface, by correspondingly tilting or rotating the antenna and/or the entire fill level measurement device. In addition to this mechanical control of the main emission direction of the fill level radar antenna, electronic beam control is also possible (or a combination of the two).
An advantage of this three-dimensional fill level measurement is, inter alia, that determining the surface topology of the bulk material surface permits more accurate determination of the volume and/or the mass of the filling material, since, in the case of a coarse-grained bulk material or a moving filling material, the surface often does not extend in the horizontal plane.